Scholar Career Development Plan 1 One of the most important functions of the Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center is to provide the opportunity to young people and young professionals to learn about the disease and the people who have it. The need to attract bright young people who are willing to do research or to provide care is well known. For a disease that predominantly affects individuals of minority background, it is also important to make efforts to recruit individuals who represent these minorities, and can serve as leaders in the communities, not only as the care provider, but as the advocate Our scholar career development plan has three specific aims: Specific Aim 1. To recruit young professionals and engage them in the science and clinical practice related to sickle cell disease, its treatment, and its cure. Specific Aim 2: To develop a training program that establishes a young professional with the fundamental knowledge about sickle cell disease necessary to apply this knowledge to innovative approaches to management and cure. Specific Aim 3: To ensure that all professionals working in the area of sickle cell disease are aware of the impact of this disease on the community, and develop skills that make them effective advocates for patients in their communities. We have a number of very experienced professors and associate professors at the University of Miami, who can serve as mentors of a young sickle cell scholar. We recognize that mentorship is vital for the growth of a young investigator's career. An experienced mature investigator or clinician is essential to guide a younger more inexperienced scholar.